


Vital Signs

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Come Sharing, Foreskin Play, M/M, Massages, Office Sex, Spooning, Steve McGarrett is the most smitten man to ever be smitten, Top Danny, a great big heap of porn and feelings and not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: “Okay… what’s with you?  I get wanting to bone each other to death but seriously – you’re not normally this handsy.”Steve just smiles, caressing Danny’s cheeks with his fingertips.  “Am I not allowed to just kiss you because I want to?”  He leans in again and captures Danny’s lips once more, tasting himself starting to mix with his partner.  “It’s kind of important for that whole intimacy thing.”
Set immediately after 1x23.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing I'm still in the early parts of season two - I'm watching whenever I get the chance but with holidays and retail being what they are, my watching time is limited. Anyways - of coruse I fucked with canon (again) and saw an opportunity for Emotions mixed with cocks after this episode. That look they shared at the hospital right before Steve left is reason enough for my existence to continue. Man, this show is going to ruin me yet.
> 
> Side note: this is going to be my last McDanno fic for a bit as I've got a couple ideas I want to carry out for other fandoms while they're still fresh. Still, four in a row isn't bad, eh?

                It’s not often that Steve truly lets himself enjoy the luxury of a sigh of relief – but when Danny walks back into the bullpen, alive and smiling if a little pale, Steve indulges himself in a big one.

                Sarin is nothing to fuck around with, at any point at any time – but Danno pulled through.  God _damn_ he pulled through.  Seeing him in that hospital bed had been a jolt in a big sort of way – like “have a very, very serious conversation with the man you love as soon as possible” sort of way.  What about, Steve can’t even begin to think – but it definitely feels like one of those “we need to talk” moments.

                And that hug had been… interesting.  Interesting as in “this is as close as I can get to jumping your bones without actually getting caught.”  They had set a hard, fast rule – no messing around at work.  Too many eyes who would see evidence.  Hickies on the neck are off limits too but right under his collar, Steve hides a starmap of marks.  Hell, Danny had refreshed a couple the day before.  When they had pulled apart, right after slapping each other on the back manfully, Danny had scraped his fignernails in deliberate passing over the base of Steve's neck.

                Steve has thought about nothing else sense save for how quickly he can get more.  After the initial round of “welcome back” beers and conversation, they had promptly resumed work.  Paperwork is the bane of every job’s existence, but they have to do it.  Trouble is, it’s the last thing on Steve’s mind.  He’s tried and failed to start the same paragraph six times now but to no avail.  Alright, maybe it’s not quite love yet – but it’s definitely something.  Steve does know he’s smitten, hooked on Danny’s mind and body and all of the fucking incredible ways he uses them to touch him.  Danny’s coming into his own, finding what Steve likes, going for it, and then variating.  Hell, some days it hurts to chase bad guys because Danny’s ridden him so hard that he’s still numb in the morning.

                He knows that he should just be happy about Danny making a speedy recovery – but seeing him that hospital with Rachel and Grace, happy but tired – and the look they shared before he left – all Steve can focus on is getting close to him again.  He wants to feel more than just a scratch across the neck, no, he wants _everything._ He doesn’t even know if they’ll make it to the end of the day without some sort of mishap.

                Danny’s right across the room in his office, buried in work the same as Steve.  There’s no reason why Steve can’t go there under the guise of official business or hell, even just to talk – but he knows the moment he’s within ten feet of Danny, it’s over.  He’s going to be on him like white on rice and there’s not going to be a damn thing he can do to stop it.

                Call it relief at Danny’s continued existence but truth be told, Steve just wants to get fucked.  He needs to discharge adrenaline, reaffirm that Danny’s very much alive, yes – but he’ll freely admit to needing a good, dirty roll in the hay with his partner.

                How willing would Danny be willing to give that, is the question.

                Steve pulls up the messaging app that only he and Danny use for their private business (which to be fair, consists mostly of the filthy things they want to do to each other.)  He’s tempted to scroll back through a couple of their previous conversations and maybe discretely rub one out through his pants but that not only makes things uncomfortable for him but everyone else as well.

                He taps at the screen and discretely palms himself, hoping Danny’s in the mood to play, even if it’s only a little.

                _Hey._

Steve goes back to the report he’s working on, trying to keep his attention on the movement of his pen and not whether or not Danny’s responding quickly.  God, he’s antsy, to the point of making himself sick.  He’d barely slept the night before, missing Danny so much he’d considered going and crawling into that narrow hospital bed with him.  God, he’s never fallen this hard for someone before, and by all odds he shouldn’t have, even beyond the massive conflict of interest.

                It still hasn’t done much good in stopping them, and certainly won’t in the future.  He’s at the point in his life where Danny’s simply not _not_ included in any future plans he makes, and he’s left wondering how exactly that happened.  Shared experience, a mutual understanding of the lives they lead – it’s all a factor in some way.  Oh and a very much shared passion for making out like crazy as stress relief.  Hell, Steve had wanted to kiss Danny since they met and when that finally happened – in the same place they first met – Steve’s been hooked since.  Apologies to his late father, but Steve had _always_ wanted to snog someone in the garage.

                Steve gropes his bulge a little harder and brings his phone back towards him – one new message.

                _Seeing that we only use this for one purpose…_

Followed by a picture of Danny’s pants unzipped and his hand down the front of them, that beautiful, hairy forearm making those chinos the luckiest fucking pair of trousers in the world.  Steve licks his lips and swallows, going to type a reply but receiving another message before he can finish it.

                _Me too, babe._

                Steve snorts a laugh, on the edge of his seat as his thumbs fly over the keyboard.  _Promise not to laugh at my dirty talk this time?_

Kono walking by his door makes Steve snap up, shoving his phone down on the desk.  Like Kono’s going to actually look at what he’s saying; her head was buried in a file anyway.

                By the time Steve recovers himself to SEAL acceptable levels of composure, there’s already another message from Danny.  _You could read the fucking Constitution to me right now and I’d cream my pants._

Steve bites back a moan and does his best to loosen his pants.  _Fine – I want your tongue in my mouth and your fingers in my ass.  Want you to kiss me like you did after the governor’s ball last month, when you shoved me in a corner and told me to spread ‘em._

Just typing that out has Steve’s hands shaking and fucking _fuck_ he’s hard as a rock right now, dick straining against his pants and starting to leak.  He can feel the wet patch starting to grow, excited by just the prospect of doing well… that.  Right here, where they had promised each other they wouldn’t.

                _That’s kinda specific there babe – I barely even remember doing it.  Wanna come in here and maybe try to refresh my memory?_

So much for words – but actions right now are about the only acceptable response to the situation. 

                Before he leaves his office, he grabs a case file off the pile on his desk and holds it in front of his crotch – this boner isn’t one that’s going to be going anywhere without drastic action.  Besides, it’s not like his work won’t be there tomorrow.  He promises himself to get here early for a head start – with Danny in tow, of course.

                “Say guys – why don’t you head off.  Waves are great today, yeah?”  Steve’s sure they can see right through his flimsy-ass excuse – for something they don’t know about, of course.  Steve swallows, breathes, knows he looks ridiculous right now.  “What I meant was uh, you guys can go, if you want.  Nothing here that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

                Chin eyes him like _really, brah? –_ but has the good in him to not call Steve on acting weird.  “Alright, bro – but don’t bitch when there’s more to do in the morning.”

                “Scout’s honor – have fun guys.” 

                He waits for them to leave, double checks that Kaye isn’t still around – and then goes to Danny’s office.

                “Waves are great today, yeah?”  Danny’s sitting at his desk, hands behind his head and his fly undone; the tell-tale bulge of his cock under the end of his shirt makes Steve’s mouth water even more.  “What, is that code for ‘hey guys, beat it – I want to fuck my partner on his desk?’  Because if so, I’m gonna start using it myself.”  Danny pulls shirt up and yeah, he’s hard.  Very, very hard. 

                Steve has to will himself to make the last few steps to Danny’s side of things, anticipation slowing time down.  “Come on, Danno – we’re in Hawaii.  Who isn’t going to want to go surfing?”  He’s hovering right over Danny now, admiring the view from where he stands and trying to decide what to go for first.  It shouldn’t be a hard choice but hell, there are so many good spots to put his mouth on him.

                “Fair point – wasn’t there some mention of kissing me in some oddly specific way?”  Danny stands up and that’s all the impetus Steve needs, reaching for him out of reflex.  Right before their mouths touch, Danny stops them short – “because I think I’m starting to remember but you tell me if I get it wrong. Now spread ‘em, Commander – you’re nobody’s but mine right now.”

                Danny literally grabs him by the balls through his pants and corkscrews his tongue into his mouth, effectively cutting Steve’s legs out from under him.  It’s intoxicating, the way Danny just fucking _goes_ for him, knowing he can and there won’t be any negative repercussions.  Fuck, right now Steve couldn’t shove him away if he _wanted_ to.

                “C’mon Steve, push back, yeah?”  Steve had been so lost in actually feeling his partner up he’d forgotten to actually engage further – first time that’s ever happened.

                So Steve does as he’s asked and swipes his tongue over Danny’s very, very slowly, just like after the reception, not twenty feet from where Governor Jameson had stood to give her keynote speech.  There hadn’t been many people around then and the two of them had had enough booze to loosen whatever fragile inhibitions they already had; Steve does recall being on his way down to the ground to suck Danny off before Danny had stopped him, drawing the line at actually getting his dick out in public.

                Steve lets all of that fuel him, cupping Danny’s face and dick at the same time.  Danny moans into his mouth when Steve swipes his thumb over his slit, smearing precome around that’s probably been collecting since before Steve even arrived.  Steve can feel his own wetness starting to seep through his underwear and before it can reach his pants, shoves his pants down and lets himself be pushed against the solid edge of Danny’s desk, his cock brushing Danny’s belly between the unbuttoned folds. He leaves a sticky trail of precome in the soft hair above his navel, shoving his tongue deeper into Danny’s mouth and spreading his legs as far as he can for him.

                Danny finally slows them down just a little, murmuring “tell me what you want, babe.”  He prompts Steve’s response by getting his hand between his legs, going past his balls and curling his middle finger over his hole – yeah, that’s _exactly_ what he wants, actually.

                “Want you to fuck me Danno – as hard as you fucking can.”  Not only for his sake, but Danny’s, to prove to Steve that he’s not been in the slightest bit slowed down, that they are both still here and alive and vital.

                “As you wish – legs up and ass out, Steve.”  Danny pushes up on his hips and papers go tumbling to the floor, the computer monitor is knocked aside and Danny’s holster and gun dangle precariously from the edge – but once Steve is on his back, all of those details fall by the wayside.  Danny helpfully pulls his boots and pants off, leaving Steve naked save for his socks and shirt.  Danny must be into it, because he stops to admire Steve, spread out and bare in all the right spots.

                “Swear to God you look good enough to eat.”  Danny lets his shirt drop back from his arms and his pants go down with them, leaving him to show off all sorts of tanned skin and golden hair.  Steve hooks him by the small of his back with his toes and pulls him down on top of him, chest to chest.  His fingers snarl and tangle Danny’s hair even further as they kiss with renewed fury, teeth scraping and tongues laving over the other; it’s wild, passionate, _messy –_ and Steve loves every fucking second of it, sucking on Danny’s lips and tongue even harder when he feels him circle his left index finger around the furl of his hole.

                “Gonna fuck you so good, Steve.”  Danny wets two fingers by sticking them in Steve’s mouth, letting him suck them for about five seconds before they’re gone and replaced by Danny’s tongue again.  They both know that spit isn’t going to do jack shit for getting Danny’s stupidly thick cock in him – but the prospect is hot anyway.  Danny wets Steve’s hole with his spit, rubbing it over and over until the tips of his fingers just barely breach him.  Even that little push into his body has Steve arching for more, seeking fulfillment that Danny has absolutely no reason to be withholding.

                “You gonna talk a big game or actually play, Danno, cause if not I can do it myself.”  Steve smirks and licks Danny’s mouth, eyes open and boring right into Danny’s.  “Couldn’t stand that, could you?  Watchin’ me fuck myself open while you sat there, moaning your name and _wishing_ you hadn’t fucked around.”  It’s gaslighting his partner in the extreme but when Danny growls and shoves Steve’s knees up to his chest, he knows he’s won.

                Steve thinks he’s braced for the sharp bite of Danny’s teeth into the meat of his inner right thigh, only to find that he isn’t as his yelp of surprise is soothed by Danny’s cold breath blowing over hot skin.  It gets Steve’s attention focused fully on what Danny’s about to do, making his way up firm muscle that already sports a road map of bruises Danny’s put there over the last couple weeks.

                “Gonna leave another mark this time?”  Steve looks down at himself and pushes his hard cock where it lays flat against his belly up right, watching heavy strings of precome fall and leave silvery trails in the hair on his stomach.  Danny continues his journey right up Steve’s balls, sucking on each of them in turn before licking up the underside of Steve’s cock like a popsicle and swallowing the head.

                It last for ten seconds before Danny’s hot, incredible mouth is gone and nibbling at the juncture of Steve’s leg and body.  “Only where I know about it, babe – don’t think you’re gonna get _that_ naked in front of anyone we know, right?”

                “Like the ones up here aren’t obvious enough?”  Steve brushes his hand across his collarbone and chest, ending up at his right nipple for a hard tug.  “Seems kind of pointless to oh _shit.”_

Danny’s mouth is right on his hole, licking him open with what can only be called devotion; why the _hell_ anyone would divorce a mouth this talented is beyond Steve’s comprehension.  God, even if Danny _was_ a complete asshole he’d have a hard time going anywhere, not when Danny eats him out well enough that it makes Steve come untouched. 

                “You better not, not when I’m down here.”  Danny leans back just long enough to smack Steve’s ass – hard – and then he’s back, licking over that hot, hot flesh to his hole.  Steve doesn’t dare jerk himself off, not now.  He’s getting closer and closer to the edge the longer Danny’s down there, making his body hair lay flat and wet, occasionally coming up to his balls to lavish attention on them before going back down, pushing Steve’s legs apart a little further every time.  All Steve can do is try and match with responsive volume, moaning Danny’s name and God knows what else to the empty building.

                “Jesus _Christ_ you’re loud.”  Danny finally comes back up for air and kisses Steve stupid again, holding the back of his head and rubbing the head of his cock over Steve’s now sopping wet hole.  “If I weren’t ready to fuck your brains out…”

                “Guess your tongue will have to do – you’ve got lube, right?”  Steve doesn’t even bother to look, choosing to stuff his mouth full of Danny’s tongue while Danny opens a desk drawer and pulls a bottle out.

                “Knew we were gonna break that rule eventually – you want me to use a condom this time or would you rather permanently ruin government property?”  Danny doesn’t let him answer right away, going a step further in prepping him by lubing up his fingers and sliding them into Steve, making quick, decisive work of opening him up.

                “Fuck, Danny, I… I don’t fucking care just _fuck me._ ”  Why the hell does Danny think he’s prepared to answer questions at times like this – there’s exactly _one_ thing on his mind right now.  Danny’s fingers touch his prostate and Steve has to clamp down _hard_ to stop himself from coming.  God, he’s never this close at this point in the game, why’s today different?”

                Oh right – they’re fucking in the one spot they aren’t supposed to.  Nor should ever even _think_ about doing this in.

                “You know what?  I kinda like the idea of you being full of me for the rest of the day.”  Danny drops another kiss to Steve’s mouth and pulls his fingers out, lets Steve take his shirt all the way off, and then slicks his dick up.  It all happens so fast that Steve’s awareness only comes back when Danny’s halfway inside him and getting thicker by the moment, arms braced against each other and crying out so goddamn loudly that Steve’s genuinely surprised that HPD hasn’t been called about a noise complaint.

                “I swear you got bigger since the day before yesterday.”  Steve has to pull for breath as Danny slides all the way in, wrapping his arms around Danny’s shoulders and gnawing at his jaw.  “Or maybe they slipped you drugs at the hospital-”  Steve winces, Danny biting back at his earlobe and grinding his cock right on his sweet spot.

                “I’m sure that’s it, babe – ready?”

                Like Steve’s going to answer that in any way but an affirmative.

                Steve can’t keep his tight hold up on Danny forever, not if he wants to give him the movement to fuck him as deeply as he wants him to. His legs are up in the air and his ass jiggles every time Danny pounds back into him, sparing not a bit of energy in giving Steve what he wants – _needs._ All of his thoughts are blotted out by the searing heat of Danny’s body against and inside his own, crying out to a silent God for what, he doesn’t even know.  Danny’s working him over so well that his limbs lose sensation, all of it pooling right in the bottom of his gut and behind his dick, rock hard and leaking fat pearls of precome every time Danny nails his prostate.

                There’s something to be said for doing this in all the wrong places – it’s one _hell_ of an aphrodisiac.  Being sneaky is obviously something they’ll have to work on but fuck all if he couldn’t get used to this, especially since Danny seems just as into it as he is.

                “You’ve got me so fuckin’ close, babe.”  Danny leans down and kisses him hotly, drawing Steve’s tongue into his mouth, slowing down so he can make Steve moan how he wants to hear him.  “Gonna come so fuckin’ deep inside you.”  Danny’s legs are starting to shake and yes, Steve absolutely wants that, wants to walk out of Five-0 headquarters with Danny’s marks all over him and his load leaking out of his ass.

                Steve helps by clenching himself around Danny’s cock and tweaking his nipples, making Danny lose it so fucking hard that he stumbles.  Steve holds him up and keeps him drawn in close, not letting a single drop out before he has to.

                When he’s done, Danny doesn’t pull out, just continues to gently fuck Steve and fellate his bottom lip and tongue.  “Haven’t seen anything from you yet.”  He rubs Steve’s cock head with his palm, cupping his fingers right over the slit and wetting them with precome.  “Gonna make a fuckin’ mess, aren’t you?”

                How the hell Danny’s still hard is beyond comprehension but right now, Steve isn’t questioning it, not when it’s amounting to sheer _torture._ “Not if you stop that.”

                “Stop what, babe?  This?”  Danny strokes Steve’s cock with his left hand and rubs his slit rapidly with his palm, making Steve shudder so continually that he feels himself starting to slide off the desk.  He can’t form words, can’t even _think_ – he can feels his orgasm approaching rapidly, sucking the breath out of his lungs until-

                He comes so hard and violently that Danny gets soaked, along with Steve, his desk, and a good part of the floor around him.  It’s wave after wave of pleasure, overwhelming him like a tsunami making ground and then washing Steve back out to sea, Danny’s hands not stopping until Steve is wrung absolutely dry and all he smells is come and sweat.  Darkness plays at the edges of his vision; not to the point of passing out, just enough to let him know he got fucked _hard._

Awareness starts to return when Danny kisses him again, soft and messy to lick up the come on Steve’s neck and collarbone.  Any other time he’d be asking Danny to lick his ass out too but he can’t even manage that, instead opting to wrap Danny in another embrace and pulling him down on the desk with him.

                “Was that hard enough, babe?”  The ferocity is gone from Danny’s eyes, replaced by softness that makes Steve feel warm for completely different reasons.  He kisses Steve more while he waits for him to get his mind back in working order, linking his fingers with Steve’s above his head.

                “Keep fucking me like that and you may as well move in with me full time.”  Steve hopes that that comes off as a serious proposal because it’s exactly that, only Danny just laughs and mouths at his jaw.

                “Why don’t we talk about that _after_ we’re not sex addled and useless?”  Danny finally pulls off and out of him, standing back to survey just how much damage has been afforded to his office.  “God we made a mess, didn’t we?”

                Steve cocks his right leg back and feels his hole, raw and slick enough that he’s going to be careful about sitting.  “You’re the one who caused… this.”  Steve gestures to the drops of come staining the wood of his desk and floor.  “You’ve been watching handjob videos again, haven’t you?”

                “Figured it was as good a time as any to break out what I’ve learned – had I known it worked that well I would have done it sooner.”  Danny gets a towel out of his bottom drawer and starts to wipe himself down.  “Think you can handle that more than once?”

                “I think we should find out again at the soonest possible chance.” Hesitant to put all of his weight on his feet at one time, Steve keeps leaning against the desk as he takes the towel from Danny and cleans himself up.  “Unless you’ve got somewhere else to be.”

                “Who me?  Not a chance.”  Danny starts to look for his clothes, sneaking glances at Steve as he goes about making himself presentable again.  “But who do we call to take care of this?”

                “Ourselves, pal – how are your scrubbing skills?”

                Tweny minutes later they’re dressed, shirts buttoned only halfway and cheeks still rosy.  They manage to put the place back together so that at least the untrained eye won’t know what happened.  If it still smells like sex tomorrow, then they’ll have some very seriously confessing to do to their teammates.

                Right now, Steve’s only interested in more of Danny.  Before Danny can run off to the bathroom to put his hair back in place, Steve grabs him and lifts him, clear of the floor and plunking down on the couch with Danny in his lap.  Emblodened, Steve holds Danny’s jaw tight with his left hand kisses him deeply, declaring what exactly, well, he isn’t sure.  There is a multitude of thought running through his head right now, most of them to do with working out just how much more of Danny he can get tonight.  He knows he’s not going home but god, he wants _more._

Danny pushes him back when he has to breathe.  “Okay… what’s with you?  I get wanting to bone each other to death but seriously – you’re not normally this handsy.”

                Steve just smiles, caressing Danny’s cheeks with his fingertips.  “Am I not allowed to just kiss you because I want to?”  He leans in again and captures Danny’s lips once more, tasting himself starting to mix with his partner.  “It’s kind of important for that whole intimacy thing.”

                “Intimacy, huh?”  Danny leans back and skirts his hands up Steve’s stomach and chest, landing on his nipples for a moment before sliding up into Steve’s hair.  “Figured it was more understood than spoken.”

                “Not a damn thing wrong with telling, too.”  Steve can’t help himself, kissing Danny again because it feels so fucking _nice,_ mind working as to what’s next. 

                Danny’s rumbling stomach decides for them.  They pull apart and Danny chuckles, patting Steve’s shoulders.  “Unless you’ve been holding out on me, I don’t suppose this island has any decent places to get a cheesesteak, huh?”

                “Yeah, I know a place.”  Steve withholds the information until Danny’s kissed it out of him, grinding slowly against Steve’s groin and stirring the fires of arousal again.  “On one condition.”

                “Let me guess – after dinner we go back to your place, watch the sunset, then spoon fuck on the balcony?”  Danny at least is gaslighting him; Steve thinks that sounds _way_ better than what he had in mind.

                “I was just gonna say walk on the beach but I like your idea more.  You ready detective?”  Steve wraps his arms around Danny’s body and picks him up again, letting Danny protest all he wants but dammit, he just figured out he could lift him a couple days ago and he’s been itching to do it again since.

                Danny grumbles as his feet touch solid ground again.  “You’re allowed to keep doing that – _when no one is around –_ and the first time you make a short joke…”

                “I’m out on the street, got it – let’s go Danno.”

                Come to think of it, a cheesesteak sounds absolutely fantastic right now.

___

                At this time of day, they’re the only people at Roman’s Philly Foods food truck.  He’s normally down in the park near city hall, and like clockwork that’s where Steve finds him, cleaning his griddle with that sort of idleness that speaks of a slow afternoon.  Roman, pound for pound, is as big as Kame, with just the right amount of grease on his apron to let the world know that yes, he’s going to make you something delicious and no, he doesn’t care if he looks like an ex-con; the way the onions are seasoned are more than worth it.

                “McGarrett, what’s da big deal, huh?  Bailin’ on the best fuckin’ food on the island for a month and then showing up without notice?”  Roman sticks a meaty paw out of his serving window, hands clean if a little damp from sweat.  “And who’s this?  The wife?”

                Danny shoots Steve a look that’s equal parts _you knew about this place and didn’t tell me_ along with _AND you’ve talked about me?_

Steve just shrugs and lets Roman’s hand go.  “Roman O’Neil, meet Detective Danny Williams.  He’s a _haole_  like you so, bond.”  Steve kisses Danny on the cheek and since it’s his treat, lets him order for the two of them.

                “Hey, these Jersey boys ain’t nuthin’ like Philly boys.  Little further south, ya know?”  Roman’s nasally voice disappears behind a cloud of steam as he throws water on the griddle along with these incredibly thin slices of beef, followed by the aroma of onions and peppers – with definitely more of the latter.

                “Congratulations, Steve, you found the single other person on this pineapple infested hellhole that I _might_ actually have something in common with.”  They stand off to the side while Roman works, listening to the sizzle of their lunch crescendo as Roman works.  “Do any of you islanders actually eat here?”

                “Yeah, sometimes.  They taste better in Philly but you know, kinda hard to pop downtown for the authentic thing.”

                “My shit _is_ authentic.”  Roman’s back is turned but Steve supposes that doesn’t necessarily mean he _can’t_ hear them.  “And yeah, they do – why doya think I’m still here?”

                “Figured you found a big hunky SEAL to follow around too, but you know, to each their own.”  By the time Danny’s finished talking he’s looking at Steve with a gleam in his eyes that promises many, _many_  dirty actions later.  Steve’s tempted to kiss him but honestly, they haven’t quite managed to work up to public displays of affection quite yet – they _are_  still Five-0, after all, and Steve’s sure there’s _someone_ out there who would love nothing more than to get a hold of a few shots of him snogging his partner like there’s no tomorrow.

                It’s a tempting thought, nonetheless.

                Roman presents them with two steaming hot cheesesteaks, a basket of fries to share, and a surreptitious look as he shoves them a couple of Longboards.  “Beer’s on the house – but the rest you betta pay up for.”

                They find a picnic table a couple hundred feet away, out of earshot of the other park patrons and obscured from view enough that Steve can rub up the inside of Danny’s leg with the toe of his boot.

                “You know,” Steve says after they’re halfway through their meal, “Grace called me Uncle Steve again.”  He smiles at Danny as he downs another fry, glad to be in the company of salt and grease for once.  “Still a little weird to hear it.”

                Danny wipes his fingers on his napkin and returns Steve’s grin.  “We had a little talk about that – and Lieutenant Commander feels a little weird for an eight year old to day, doesn’t it?”

                “What kind of talk?”  Steve leans in closer, touching the tip of his boot to Danny’s toes.  He knows he looks like a lovestruck teenager right now but fuck it, he honestly couldn’t care less.

                “After me and Rachel, you’re an emergency contact.  Figured it would be better if you were ‘Uncle Steve’ instead of just ‘Steve.’”  Danny sips his drink before going on.  “And who knows, you might be family one day.”

                Steve’s heart skips a couple beats, biting down on his tongue to keep from looking a little too overjoyed at the prospect.  “That uh, that makes sense.  Her school would probably like that better too.”  God, he can’t stop contemplating the prospect now, being permanently attached to Danny in some way.  “Good thinking.”

                “Hey, I’m just lookin’ out.” 

                Steve doesn’t say anything for a while, just looks at Danny, their surroundings, Roman’s truck, then back to Danny.  “Earlier when you called me out, uh… I have a reason for acting the way I did.  Am.”

                “Yeah?”

                Steve reaches his hand across the table and takes Danny’s left in his right, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.  “I’m not gonna think about the fact that you almost died, okay?  In my mind, I know that it happened.  I’m not in denial that you got hit _hard –_ but instead of dwelling on the fact that it was nearly an end… I’d much rather focus on you being alive and well.  Appreciate the time we _do_ have instead of being afraid of not uh…”

                “Making it out so easy the next time?” Danny is quiet now, listening to Steve intently.

                “Yeah, exactly and fuck, Danny, I don’t think that sort of situation has to stand for justification as reason to be with you more.  I like just to **_be._** I’ve heard it enough, ‘oh Steve, he can’t hold onto someone, too involved in his work, blah blah blah’ – I like not hearing that from you.  I like the fact that you’re not just a one-time thing.”  Steve didn’t realize he was getting so passionate until he notices that Danny’s knuckles are white from where he’s gripping them so tightly.  “I… hell, you know what I’m saying, right?”

                Danny rubs Steve’s fingers, slowly, tenderly, moving up the inside of his forearm and then doing that finger scraping thing on the way back down; Steve shivers hard enough that his whole body shifts an inch to the left where he sits.  “Steve, there never has to be a good reason for being with someone, alright?”  Danny gets up and moves to Steve’s side of the bench, turning his head to face him.  “I’m the last person who needs that sort of thing spelled out to them.  I get it, really, truly, get it.  You don’t think I had my string of hits and misses before I landed on this rock?”

                Steve almost leans in to kiss him, warning himself that there are plenty of people around as a restraint.  “Just wanted you to hear it, Danno.”

                Danny gives him a little peck on the lips anyway.  “C’mon – I want to whisper more filthy nothings in your ear where other people won’t bother us.”  Danny gets off the bench and scoops their trash up, giving Steve a little pat on the ass on his way to the garbage can.  Steve can feel the words forming on his tongue but Danny’s right, they don’t _have_ to be spelled out.  Every kiss, every touch, every time they look at each other – it’s there.  Steve’s heart starts to beat louder and faster as they walk back to the car, knowing that this isn’t going to be some hard, dirty fuck when they get back to his house. It will be the sort of sex that once might have sent Steve running for the hills.  Danny’s not some willing mouth in a back alley in a service bar in Thailand, and Steve can’t really bear to think of him as such.  Never has, actually.

                Like he told Danny before – there’s no need to worry, just… be.  Live. 

                So why are his hands shaking so fucking much?

___

                When they get home, there’s a proper, _long_ shower, spend scrubbing every inch of each other’s bodies and kissing the pink, fresh skin in the soap’s wake.  Deliberately, they stay away from more sensitive areas.  Neither of them wants to finish in here, not when it’s shaping up to be a beautiful evening and Steve recently purchased one of those fancy outdoor patio beds, bought specifically for times like this.  Already Steve’s looking forward to the contrast of the sea breeze and sun across his naked skin with nothing but Danny against him.  The trees obscure his second floor balcony enough that they can do this outside without worry – even if they do have to be quieter than normal.

                They’re toweling each other off when Danny pauses, his normally well-coifed blonde hair a riot of yellow/gold streaks around his head.  “So I think as foreplay instead of just groping each other – I have a surprise for you.”

                “Oh?”  Steve takes his towel and drops it in the hamper outside the bathroom, preceding Danny out to the bedroom.  “Is it something that’s gonna make my ass hurt for a week?”

                “Look, that was _one_ time – and no, it isn’t.  Wait here.”  Danny gives his balls a squeeze on his way past, leaving the bedroom and opening what Steve guesses is the door to the guest room – which probably says more about Steve than anything, if whatever this surprise turns out to be has been hiding in his own home.

                Danny returns a moment later, one arm behind his back.  “Balcony, babe, face down and stretched out.”  He’s playful about it but fuck, there’s this slight ping of command in his voice that makes Steve’s knees weak.  Knowing Danny won’t be going anywhere until his directions are followed, Steve opens the double doors and steps out, walking over to the sun-warmed bed and laying down as he’s told.

                “I’m pretty sure this is how most crimes of passion start.”  Steve congratulates himself on not watching Danny – or his surprise – as he feels Danny’s weight make the end of the mattress dip.  “You’re not gonna make us the subject of a _Dateline_ episode, are you?”

                “Babe, I’m way too good at this for them to ever find evidence.”  Making sure Steve is comfortable as can be, Danny leans down over his back and kisses the top of Steve’s head, making his half-chubbed cock rub against his lower back and ass.  Steve’s automatic response is to press back into him, only for Danny’s steadying hand to land in the middle of his shoulders and still him.  “Oh no you don’t – your job is to relax and let _me_ drive.”

                “I let you drive.”  Steve closes his eyes and decides that surrender will indeed be the best course of action.  He has an idea of what Danny’s got in mind, anyway.

                “Yeah, okay – just stay put.”  Danny kisses the back of his neck and then he’s gone, straddling Steve’s thighs.  Steve hears the _snick_ of a cap opening up and alright, while his hole is still sore from earlier he can definitely be down for some more dicking.

                The anticipation he holds his body in is never satisfied.  Instead, the gentle scent of rose petals washes over him, carried forth on the breeze as warm, slick fluid drizzles over his shoulders and upper back, followed closely by the _deeply_ intense rubs of Danny’s strong fingers.

                Okay, this is _a lot_ better than Danny’s cock – for the moment.

“You planned this,” Steve says, his words a slurry mess already.  “How’d I not find this stuff?”                                                                                                                               

                “Because, I’m a good detective and really, I practically live here.  I didn’t think you’d notice one more thing hiding in your guest bedroom.”  Danny sounds awfully confident in himself but hell, Steve doesn’t give a damn because Danny’s fingers are working _magic_ right now.

                “That’s fair.”  Steve can’t help that he’s getting aroused and moreover, can’t do a damn thing about it, not with Danny’s weight anchoring him so solidly.  “And you’re really fuckin’ good at this, by the way.”

                “Got a lot of practice in when Rachel was pregnant.”  Danny’s voice gets quieter, more intimate. “Her back was always killing her and the fastest way to keep both of us sane was a massage.  Of course, twenty minutes later her back hurt again but for that little while, she was happy.”  Danny works his way up to Steve’s neck, digging in extra hard around the top of his spine and working his way around to his shoulders.  “You’re a little more fun to do this do.”

                “Because I won’t uproot your life and move you six thousand miles away?”

                Danny chuffs a soft laugh, the scent of roses getting stronger the closer his hands get to Steve’s face.  “Something like that.”  Danny falls quiet for a while and honestly, Steve starts to doze off a little.  He’s warm, sun at his back and tension melting away, his arousal at just enough of an ebb to keep him on the edge of consciousness.  Danny makes an effort to not jostle him too much but before long, his hands aren’t moving quite so intently – he’s just feeling Steve now for the sake of doing nothing but that.

                Steve picks his head up, managing to crane his neck back just far enough to catch Danny’s gaze out of the corner of his eye.  He’s looking down at Steve with this deep, empathetic light in his eyes, mouth ever so slightly parted, like he got lost in thought in the middle of what he was doing.

                “Babe?”

                “Yeah, yeah I’m here.”  Danny smiles and keeps massaging but Steve’s still thinking about that look on his face and before Danny can get back into to much of a groove, he rolls under him and pulls Danny down on top of him, their foreheads touching.

                “I’m really, really glad you got uprooted.”  He kisses Danny, pouring as much of himself into that one contact as he can.  “I know it sucks – I really, _really_ do – but I love that you’re here, Danno.”  He kisses him again, this time chasing Danny’s lips with his tongue, curling the tip of it against Danny’s and pulling him in deeper.  Danny moans, quietly, _sincerely,_ cupping Steve’s face with oil slick hands and settling more comfortably between his legs. 

                Steve breaks the kiss when they’re both hard and rutting against each other, pushing Danny off of him gently.  “I wanna suck your cock, babe.”  Danny nods, biting his lip and not letting his hands stray any further away than Steve’s neck as he gets down between his legs, pulling Danny’s weeping cock to his mouth.  He pulls down Danny’s foreskin as he closes his lips around the very tip, letting himself get a good, long taste before he really starts.  Danny’s legs twitch and his toes curl, tossing his head back and moaning _fuck_ to the sea breeze.  Steve has an active, deep-seated need to hear Danny get loud like that again.  Instead of just sucking him all the way down, he decides to focus on the head, in imitation of what Danny did earlier to him.

                “You’re gonna fucking kill me, Steve.”  Danny rubs his thumbs over Steve’s cheeks as Steve pulls his foreskin back up and slips his tongue underneath the hood, swirling it around and around while lazily jerking him off into his mouth.  He’s gotten good enough at this that he can bring Danny right to the edge, ease him back down and then go again, wanting Danny’s need for him to be stretched right up to the point of no return.  There’s an immense amount of satisfaction to be had when he sinks down on Danny’s cock when its at its fullest, blotting out absolutely everything else until they’re both sticky with satiation.

                Unless Danny was serious about that whole spoon fucking thing – which Steve very much hopes he was.  There’s something truly magnificent about getting fucked on his side and it’s one they can’t indulge in often, more often than not due to bruises and contusions rather than lack of desire to do so.  Danny can get really fucking deep then and Steve is truly, _absolutely_ boneless afterwards.

                He sees the lube where Danny set it to the side, its clear slick twinkling with sunlight.  Without taking his mouth off of Danny’s cock he grabs it and slicks the fingers of his right hand up; once he’s touching his ass he finds himself still sufficiently loose from earlier – God, what a _fuck_ that had been – and starts to open himself back up properly, all the while listening to Danny paint the air blue with praise and profanities.

                “Swear that SEAL training pays off at the absolute worst of times.”  Danny pushes Steve away, his dick throbbing from watching Steve suck him off and fuck himself at the same time.  He grabs the base of his dick and looks away from Steve, still three fingers in and trying for a forth.  “You… get on your side, babe.”

                “Oh, so now you’re _glad_ I’m a SEAL.”  Steve doesn’t miss a beat, kissing Danny’s precome back to him and laying on his right side (that’s the one that aches less today) and cocking his leg up so that Danny gets a superb view of his hole.  He knows full well that he’s a drippy, slick mess, having watched himself enough in the mirror enough times in the past that even without Danny’s cock in him he still gets a pretty fucking hot gape.

                “I… just hold still, you lug.”  Danny drops feathery-yet-hot kisses to the side of his neck as he lines up his cock with Steve’s hole and pushes in, leaving them both panting for breath and linking their right hands over Steve’s chest.  Steve likes to get fucked not only deep but close and yeah, this is as close as they can actually get.  Danny’s fingers tighten in his as he scoots himself down, using his other hand to bring Steve’s leg up a little more, his fingers dug hard into the meat of his thigh.

                “Literally the only time I wish I was taller…” Danny grumbles, his nose right in the middle of Steve’s shoulderblades.  Steve squeezes back reassuringly, murmuring “you’re fine the way you are, babe.”

                “I feel like… never mind.” 

                Steve’s query to whatever it was Danny was going to say dies the moment Danny starts to fuck him, slow and long, deep, deep strokes turning Steve’s conscious mind to mush.  Danny pants against his oil-covered skin, the smell of sweat breaking out amongst the sweet rose.  God, Steve’s never going to be able to smell them without incredibly turned on now, is he? 

                Danny picks up the pace only slightly, knowing full well that neither of them are going to be able to hold this position for long and bracing Steve’s leg with his forearm, starts to jerk Steve off with the same languorous method he’s using to fuck him.  “Swear to God, Steve, you… I love you.  So fucking _much.”_

Steve’s endurance is decimated in that moment and biting down on their joined hands to stop himself from crying out, comes messily all over the place.  Again.  The bed right in front of him is soaked, each touch of Danny’s cock to his prostate making him practically sob.  Danny follows a second behind him, every shake of his body transferred right through to Steve’s skin, stuck fast together by massage oil, Danny’s chest hair, and sweat.  Quite a lot of it.

                Danny lets Steve’s leg down and in so doing, ends up slipping out of his ass, pulling with him a mess of lube and come that Steve has to try hard not to flinch at.  “That position was a lot easier when I was twenty.”  Being the good, thoughtful guy he is, Danny gets his fingers wet with the slickness from Steve’s hole and comes up so that his noise is pressed into the back of Steve’s head.

                “Says you who actually fucked like that before, oh the last year.”  Steve brings Danny’s come-wet fingers to his mouth and fellates them the same as if they were Danny’s dick, his thoughts nebulous – it’s okay, because thinking would require too much of him right now.  For the moment, he’s perfectly content to just _be._

Danny squeezes the last few drops of come from Steve’s long foreskin, his cock soft but still tingling.  “You mean to tell me you Navy boys never got creative.”

                “We didn’t have time to recover from the cramps afterwards.  Wham, bam, thank you ma’am.  Doggy style, missionary – I didn’t even know some of the positions we’ve tried _existed_  until I was out of the service.”  Steve accepts another taste of himself from Danny, turning over on his back so that he can make eye contact with Danny as he swirls his tongue around and around the pads of his fingers.  Danny shakes again and takes his fingers out of Steve’s mouth, either too oversensitive or not ready yet for round three – it’s not like they don’t have the rest of the day if they feel like it.

                Honestly, Steve’s content to just lie here in the sun and tease, maybe taste more. 

                “You’ll have to tell me more about that some time.”  The scratchy tone to Danny’s voice indicates he’s running on reserves and that should everyone like to remain whole and healthy, he be allowed to sleep. 

                “When you’re awake.  Or maybe I’ll just hold you in suspense.”  Steve takes one more kiss from Danny’s lips, pulling him as close to him as he can and making it last.  Danny’s fingers run lazy trails through his hair, scrithing on the down and then smoothing back up.  Steve truly didn’t think he could get any more relaxed – Danny proves him wrong, yet again.

                “The holding part sounds better – move us inside if it starts to rain, yeah?”  Danny yawns and tucks himself up under Steve’s neck.  God, the man’s built _perfectly_ for cuddling.  That’s not something Steve is going to tell him out loud of course, but it’s still true.

                “I’ll think about it.”  Steve kisses his temple and turns his gaze skyward, sunbeams dancing across the clouds.  “Danno?”

                “Hm?”

                “I love you too.”

                Danny’s smile against his neck is the only vital sign he’s ever going to really need.


End file.
